


Cookies Fortune

by NerdyAdjacent



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fortune Cookie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That new little sushi place was great and Seth has plans for dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies Fortune

“Dude, I can't eat another bite.” He says in that way that was meant to be funny but also a cute little admission that trying the new sushi place down the street was, in fact, the best idea Seth had in a long time. He even pushed the plate away to emphasize his point. Dean ate six rolls and an order of rice. He knew the man could eat, but he had to admit he was genuinely impressed.

Dean let out an impressive belch and moaned at the relief in his stomach, even if Seth scrunched his nose at him for the rudeness. Dean merely shrugged, never apologizing for what he was or how he acted. It was one of the things Seth loved about him. He chuckled to himself when Dean laid his head back on the couch, thoroughly enjoying his impending food coma, as Seth cuddled into that special place in the crook of his arm and leaned against his chest, sighing comfortably when he began lazily running his hand up and down Seth's arm lovingly.

But, tradition is tradition and he held up the plastic wrapped cookie to the nearly asleep man at his back. “You forgot this.”

“What part of ‘I can't eat another bite’ was confusing?”

Seth shifted so he could look up at Dean's drooping eyes, “It's one little cookie.”

Dean smirked, “With a stupid fortune in it.”

Fine. He tore open the package and grinned devilishly at the cheap paper before turning to face Dean fully. The man was half asleep when Seth began unbuckling his jeans. His eyes snapped open, surprised and a little curious. “What are you doing?”

Seth's smile widened, “What the cookie told me to. Who am I to mess with fate?”

“The cookie told you to unbuckle my--fuuuuuuuck!”

Dean's words were captured in a deep moan as Seth took him into his mouth and he smiled around him as he reduced him to a profanity spewing mess. “Jesus! Fuck! Shit!”

It didn't take long for Dean to get hard and Seth loved the feeling of him expanding in his mouth. He loved tasting him, he loved licking him, he loved the whimpers and moans, he loved Dean's fingers in his hair as he tried to guide his movements to where he needed them. It all honesty, feeling Dean fall apart under his touch was a powerful experience. When he licked up the side of his shaft, he chuckled at the shudders escaping his lover's mouth. He was close, that much he could tell. Finally, he took Dean's impressive length as far as he could into his throat, swirling his tongue around it, and Dean came with a shouted curse. Seth made sure to swallow it all before releasing the panting man with one last long suck and an audible pop.

Dean looked at him in amazement and Seth couldn't hide the satisfied smirk. “The cookie told you to do that?”

Seth laughed and picked up the discarded strip of paper before reading it outloud. “In God we trust, all others pay cash.”

“You sneaky bastard.”

“Your lucky numbers are 12, 4 ,17, 32, and 9.”


End file.
